wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Aislyn Nighthallow
''First Impressions :A regal Kaldorei soundly steeped in tradition, Aislyn is determined to preserve what is left of her rich heritage. Current Condition :This is a physically fit amazon whose slender curves are battle-hardened with a lithe, healthy appearance. No injuries are presently evident. Personality Composed and collected - formal. :'Beneficial Traits:' Honorable; Elegant; Intellectual :'Neutral Traits:' Aloof; Unworldly :'Detrimental Traits:' Vengeful; Prideful Shortcomings ''( Please note, these should be considered general personality features, and may at times only be evident in moderation! ) :* Smiling Wouldn't Kill You - (Stoic) :*:It can be difficult to draw this Kaldorei out of her finely-crafted shell. In general demeanor, she is reticent and martially reserved; silent observation serves as her norm. As conversation is inevitable (and necessary) she favors listening to speaking, and has a tendency to question others liberally to satisfy her curiosities without answering in too much detail when prompted for her own information. :* Antipathy to Rambunctious Behavior - (Fun Police) :*:Frolicking is a childish waste of energy and time one could have otherwise devoted to productive skills. If you've that much energy, you clearly haven't run through enough of your combat drills today. :* All By Myself - (Separation Anxiety) :*:Millennia of unforseen disasters decimating those close to her has led to the development of a minor personality defect in the form of a general fear of being alone for long periods of time. Aislyn is prone to cabin fever and prefers to roam, but every few weeks finds her settling in an area for a while to socialize and stave off that hollow feeling of loneliness. Obviously this is not a trait she would easily admit to having. ''Combat Strong Points * '''Speed Demon' - (Agility) :::Though sturdy of frame, Aislyn is fleet-footed and has focused predominantly on feats of speed. She is exceptionally fast both in thought and motion, and takes sinister pleasure in dismantling otherwise perfect defenses with acute precision, preying on overlooked weaknesses. :* Silent Night, Deadly Night - (Stealth) :::Aislyn is well-educated in the art of stealth, employing this advantage for infiltration, ambush, and to avoid unnecessary combat entirely. She can move over a variety of terrain silently (including through water) rendering her auditorily invisible in most conditions. Weak Points * The Stoppable Force - (vs. Brute Strength) :::Relying on momentum and finesse to damage her opponents in melee combat, being overpowered is definitely something she must be mindful of on the battlefield. Utility * Hey Ya Ho Wah - (Nature Affinity) :::An innate connection with nature allows this Kaldorei to move more swiftly and silently through otherwise unnavigable areas. In addition, her survival skills and ability to set virtually invisible game traps are admirable. :* One Wasn't Enough - (Arsenal) :::This woman has made certain of her ability to cause damage as well as defend her own, trained in the use of a myriad of alternate weaponry including exotic poisons in addition to her trusty bow. Her primary tool for direct confrontation is the severe-looking spear which rarely leaves her side. Category:Alliance Category:Hunter Category:Night Elf Category:Characters